


Motivo

by Elang (Angelique_Kaulitz)



Series: Amalgama [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Gibbs' Rules, Random & Short, Self-Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_Kaulitz/pseuds/Elang
Summary: motivo1. que mueve o es capaz de mover.2. m. causa que determina la existencia de una cosa o la manera de actuar de una persona.
Series: Amalgama [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928380
Kudos: 2





	Motivo

_Sus_ reglas existían, eran _reales_. _Nunca_ había pensado en deshacerse de ellas. Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente considerar aquella idea cuando Mike le dijo que no era necesario un gran conjunto de pautas con las que regirse, que podía conservar las necesarias, las imprescindibles y descartar las demás. Ellos no tenían el mismo concepto, no entendían de la misma forma… Así que no lo discutió. Tampoco se deshizo de ellas.

 _Para él, eran más que directrices, eran más que modelos._ Eran algo que le había enseñado Shannon, y no podía — _no quería_ — abandonarlo. Un código de vida, una forma para sostenerse después de haber quedado en el limbo, un apoyo necesario, un recordatorio de que debía _seguir viviendo_ pese a que no tenía _una razón para hacerlo_.

Las reglas se hicieron para seguirse, _incluso_ cuando no eran cumplidas. _Pero no se quebrantaban solas._ Las personas eran las que fallaban, _no_ las reglas. Las personas se equivocaban, las reglas eran arbitrarias en su regencia. Se rompieron antes y ocurriría de nuevo, muchas veces. En ocasiones, incluso resultaban ser un problema más que una solución. Y, sí, también existían los momentos donde parecía _inevitable_ ignorarlas. Por eso, podía colocarlas en una perspectiva adecuada, relativa… Y eran _flexibles_. ~~O _algo así._~~

Él podía romperlas todas las veces que _creyera_ necesarias pero, de igual modo, las conservaba escritas para no olvidar ninguna. Las usaba según su conveniencia, y eso era cierto. Porque en la vida había más que puntos absolutos y blancos y negros, se contemplaban aristas y consecuencias. Porque en el mundo imperfecto donde vivían y respiraban, la zona acre e intoxicante, las reglas podían romperse y, aún así, seguir _existiendo_.

Y, para él, era más que suficiente.


End file.
